Definitely Gonna Catch You Later! (Pokeshipping)
by Foxfan556677
Summary: Au ending to the Pokemon episode Gotta Catch You Later, Pokeshipping ending, One-shot, Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo, I own nothing but the Idea for this fic


**Definitely Gonna Catch You Later!**

"Politoed use **Water Gun!**" Misty commanded the water type, as soon as she did a powerful blast of water erupted from the green Pokemon's mouth severely damaging her opponents Hitmonchan. Her opponent's two friends had seen enough,

"Hitmonlee go," "You too Htimontop," the two boys said. Suddenly two other strong fighting types appeared before Misty's Politoed, "Hey that's cheating!" the redhead stated her anger ever apparent.

"Don't worry Mist, me and Pikachu will always have your back!" Ash suddenly announced as his favorite electric rodent got ready for battle. "Yeah Misty let's make it three on three, Forretress **Rapid Spin**!" Brock said with a smile as his Pokemon took the Hitmonlee out of the equation.

"Thanks guys but I don't always need your help you know," Misty replied more annoyed than angry. Her two friends looked at her fondly before Ash said, "We know Misty it's just…" he started but couldn't finish. Brock managed to help him,

"It's just since you have to go home, we figured we'd help you out for old times sake," the brown haired teenager explained. "Yeah Misty you're the best water pokemon trainer I know so show them what you can do," Ash said with a grin. Misty smiled and returned her attention to the battle,

"Alright Politoed, **Bubblebeam!**" she shouted causing her friendly toad to shoot a deadly blast of bubbles defeating the already weakened Hitmonchan with ease. "Pikachu **Thunderbolt!**" Ash shouted defeating the only fighting type remaining.

The three boys quickly retrieved their Pokemon before scurrying away like the rats they were. "You were amazing Misty," Ash said, "It was great to see you battle one last time..." "Thank you Ash, that's very sweet and thanks, for always being there for me," She said with a smile as she turned to him with few small tears in her eyes. Ash looked at her oddly before replying, "No, thank you Misty, without you I'd of never came this far, you've helped me fulfill my dream. Ever since the day I got Pikachu, you've been right here by my side the whole way and you should know your... your irreplaceable to me," the boy replied with a solemn look. He suddenly turned his head and looked to the side,

"Misty your bike's... over there," he faced her again with an odd smile this time but she could see something else in his eyes she couldn't quite explain, "Funny how a bike brought us together and now it's goona split us apart," he managed to chuckle. "Yea, right," the redhead could only reply.

* * *

The trio slowly made their way down the trail as several memories of the past two years flooded the two preteens minds, the good, the bad, and all the wonderful moments shared between them. Misty suddenly smiled,

"So Ash don't forget about all your rituals, brushing your teeth, washing your clothes, and please Arceus remember to bathe," she said naggingly. "Your starting to sound like my Mom were not married, you know," he replied but his smile vanished suddenly and he just started staring blankly ahead. Misty responded with a slight frown,

"There's one more thing, I think I should tell you Ash…" she said in an oddly soft voice for Misty. Ash stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his oldest friend, "Brock do you mind going on ahead a little ways, there's something I think me and Misty, need to talk about," the boy said with an unreadable expression. Brock looked at his friend with a smile and simply replied,

"Sure," As Brock moved on ahead Misty and Ash just stared at each other for a few minutes before spitting out, "I… We…" they both said at the same time and then shared a laugh. "You can go first Ash," Misty said trying to appear calm but was dying to know how he really felt after all this time. Had his feelings changed over their journey like hers had she wondered. She didn't know when she had fallen for the raven haired idiot but he could be so brave and so kind and he loved Pokemon and his friends so much. She realized one day, that Ash would only grow stronger and better and might end up forgetting all about her one day, that's what always worried Misty most. After what seemed like an eternity Ash gathered the courage to speak,

"Misty, I honestly don't really know what I'm feeling right now, you've always said I never understood anything about emotions or girls but... What I do know is when I'm with you, whether were arguing, batling, traveling, or whatever else were doing, I was always just so so happy everyday that I was with you and now… now I feel like… like I've lost Butterfree all over again but this time… this time it's a hundred times worse," Ash finally admitted shedding a few tears, "And like I said before, you're irreplaceable to me and I just want you to do your best and be happy, ok." Ash managed to chuckle a little before continuing. "I'm honestly thinking about going back with you to Cerulean before heading to Hoenn," he said causing the redhead's eyes to widen, "But I'm afraid if I do, I'll never be able to leave," he admitted and then asked the water type trainer,

"So Misty tell me, what does that mean about me and about you?" the raven haired twelve year old asked his eyes pleading for an answer. Misty looked at him shocked, she couldn't believe it, that was as close to an Ash Ketchum confession if she had ever heard one.

The girl's shock dissipated slowly and formed into a small smile with some red on her cheeks as bright as the hair on her head. She slowly moved closer to the boy who was looking at her oddly still waiting desperately for her reply. She took his hands into hers as she slowly moved even closer, by the time she stopped they were only inches apart, dark brown eyes meeting viridian,

"Uh Misty you didn't answer my question," Ash said with a blush of his own from the redheads proximity. Misty giggled a little before looking deep into his eyes and saying softly, "It's the same thing I was going to tell you," Ash eyed her oddly causing Misty to sigh but her blush remained strong.

She suddenly lunged at him causing the boy to stumble but he somehow managed to keep his footing as Misty's lips crashed onto his own. Ash was caught off guard for a second but managed to compose himself and return the chaste kiss before the two separated with goofy smiles. "I love you, you idiot," Misty said proudly and quite loudly effectively back into a normal Misty tone. Ash looked at her before he blurted out,

"I love you?!" in more of a question than a statement to the redhead but she failed to notice as she wrapped her arms around him and engaged him in another liplock, "I love you so much Ash and just know I'll always wait for you, so go, fulfill your dream, become the master you were born to be, and after that…" Misty lowered her head a little before finishing, "After that if you still remember me…" Ash suddenly grabbed her chin and lifted it so their eyes met again effectively cutting her off,

"After I become a master," his serious expression faded and transformed into bright smile, "I'm going to marry you Mist," the twelve year old idiot said as serious as anyone double or even triple his age could. Misty just smiled at him affectionately before taking his hand, "Come on you dummy, we better not keep Brock waiting, and I'm supposed to be home by tomorrow evening after all," the water Pokemon trainer said affectionately.

The two friends, now love Spearows made their way to the fork in the road where their third companion was waiting for them. Brock saw his friends and gave them a smile, as he said his goodbyes and headed home to his brothers and sisters. The two shared a final kiss and farewell, promising to meet the other again as soon as the raven haired boy's dream was finally fulfilled. As Misty road home on her new bike she smiled and cried tears in a mix of joy and sadness but was eventually able to compose herself as she thought, 'Well Ash Ketchum, I finally know just how you feel about me,' she giggled to herself.

* * *

**Seventeen Years Later**

"I'm here to challenge the Cerulean City Gym Leader!" a voice suddenly announced as he entered the large swimming area that was shared by people and Pokemon alike that also doubled as the gym's battle arena.

As soon as the man finished his announcement a girl appearing to be roughly ten years old appeared on the other side of the pool. She had dark black hair and deep green eyes, she was wearing a yellow tea shirt and blue jeans a baseball cap turned backwards on her head. She suddenly smirked,

"Sucks to be you then because that means your facing the daughter of the former gym leader and the current Kanto League Champion!" she announced cockily. The man just smirked, "Oh trust me, I know," was his simple reply.

The girl huffed in annoyance, she couldn't see his face due to the blue cloak he was wearing, the hood covering all but the man's mouth and chin. She suddenly smiled again and snapped her fingers, "OK don't say I didn't warn you," she said and suddenly the pool transformed into a fully legal battle arena.

"Ok Gyarados I choose you!" the girl said throwing her poke ball into the air as a Gyarados at least thirty feet long splashed into the arena. "Try and get past my Gyarados, if you can," she said with a cocky grin. The man just chuckled again,

"You really need to learn some humility Raven, I thought me and your mom taught you better than this," The girl eyed the man oddly before seeing a pair of yellow ears pop up from behind his back. Before she could say a word the unknown Pokemon jumped to the sky launching himself directly into the middle of the arena,

"Pikachu **Thundershock,**" the man said calmly. The man's Pikachu released a thundershock as powerful as a normal Thunder attack lighting up the arena and forcing Raven to close her eyes from its intensity. When the light died down she opened her eyes to see the man treating her Gyarados with some Super Potion before she walked over to him. He looked up to the girl with a sincere smile as she finally saw his face in full detail and emerald eyes met dark brown.

"Dad!" she cried as she jumped into Ash's arms with tears running down her cheeks. Ash just smiled at his daughter as he looked to the door to see Misty standing their smiling. He returned his gaze back to Raven and looked into her eyes as he promised, "I'm finally home and I'm never leaving you two again!" he said as he embraced his daughter tears flying down the shared birthmarks that rested on their cheeks.

* * *

**AN: Came to me after re-watching Gotta Catch You Later, still one of the saddest departures in Pokemon at least for me. Figured I make an Au ending especially if Ash's journey had ended after Johto and they went with a new protagonist for Hoenn and I am aware how insane 4Kids pushed Pokeshipping compared to original series but it doesn't change what we all saw throughout the course of the dub of the series which seriously hinted at Misty having a thing for Ash but Ash being too clueless to notice or just ignores it because he's not interested whichever headcanon you want to go with lol. And Yes I have pearlshipping as my otp on my home page but pokeshipping will always have a spot in my heart. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
